Since its establishment, the Comprehensive Cancer Center has had as one of its central objectives the identification and remediation of specific gaps and weaknesses in the cancer research and cancer care programs in Southeastern Michigan. The funding supplements requested in this application will be used to meet several of these needs, as they have emerged through the planning and program development efforts of the Center during its first year of operation. These include the establishment of Central Administrative Office for the Center; expansion in the Center's technology transfer function in connection with its Metropolitan Detroit Cancer Control Program; the establishment and publication of a quarterly informational bulletin on the Center's activities; supplementation (required by increased workloads) of the staff of the Instrumental Resources Unit; the establishment of a Clinical Immunology Resource Laboratory; extension of the Center's continuing medical education programs; the purchase and installation of a Gammacell-40 Irradiator, for use in connection with eight on-going research projects at the Cancer Center; and supplemental funding for the Environmental Carcinogenesis Program, especially in view of the Program's growing emphasis on cancer prevention program planning and development. Additional funds are also requested for extension of the Cancer Center's "Developmental Cancer Research Grant Awards Program".